Dean Winchester: A Series of Unfortunate Events
by lullaby.28
Summary: ONESHOT, Preseries. Dean is finally allowed to go on his first solo hunt, but can he handle a job on his own? Lots of things can go wrong and perhaps he isn't as alone as he thinks. READ&REVIEW Please!


_This is a little ONESHOT I wrote for a livejournal community exchange and I want to know what you people think, before I submit it on June 20__th_

_Hope you guys like it! And reviews are my greatest friends since this is the very first time I try to play with either character from Supernatural._

* * *

**Title:** "Dean Winchester: A Series of Unfortunate Events" 

**Author:** lullaby.28

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Nothing more than some cursing.

**Author's Notes:** In this story Dean is 17 and Sam's 13. And also, I'd like to apologize for the locations and their descriptions since I'm not all that familiar with the US territory, so sorry in advance.

**Summary:** Dean's first solo hunt doesn't go as planned.

**Word Count:** 4209 words

* * *

The rain had finally stopped. There had been an awful weather ever since they arrived to Milwaukee, and under any other circumstances Dean would have been bitter and bored. Only this time, it wasn't the case, the eldest Winchester son was too ecstatic and excited to worry over some stupid climate; he was even more thrilled than when he went out to bars and pools to pick up hot chicks, although if he had the chance to mix it all that would be just sweet. The reason for all that excitement was simple: _his first solo hunt._

Dean always thought he was ready to fly solo but John didn't exactly agree. The discussions over this subject started as soon as Dean managed to kill the first demon on his own, but at the same time managed to disobey John, who had clearly told him to stay put with Sam and wait outside while he searched the place. The stubborn Winchester son thought he could handle it, and he did indeed, but the only thing he got out of it was a very strong lecture and two weeks of grounding. _'Way to thank me Dad_' Dean said right after being sentenced.

But this time was different; his greatest dream was finally coming true. It had all started about a week ago when they first arrived to Milwaukee…

_A week ago _

"Heeeey!" Sammy's yell was like a sharp knife to John's ears. He had been driving for over three hours and couldn't wait to get settled in this new town once and for all. His sons were fighting all the time but now John was tired and damned him if he was going to stand another fight. He turned to his right and looked at his eldest son who had a videogame in his hands. _Now it was clear_.

"Dean, don't fight with Sam, give it back" His tone was gentle but firm, something his sons used to call the "John Winchester's no nonsense tone".

"But Dad…" Dean started to whine "Sammy's got it like forever, now it's my turn to show him how to kick some videogame ass" He finished as he pretended to press the buttons not really knowing how it worked.

"You don't even know how to use it jerk it's like it requires intelligence and ability" Said Sam just standing up from the backseat and stretching his arm to reach for his gameboy.

"Samuel, get back to your seat…" John said gripping the steering wheel a little tighter than necessary just to hold back a yell "and Dean, give your brother his toy back. NOW." _That would do it._ His sons might not be the best behaved children of all but they sure knew when to back off from John.

Dean gave Sammy the videogame back not without a comment which John couldn't quite hear but was sure it was something like 'bitch' and the youngest boy immediately sat again muttering annoyed how a gameboy wasn't a toy and what a jerk Dean was.

After a few minutes more of driving, the Winchesters finally managed to get a hotel room just outside of the city and got as settled as possible. The drive had been long and all three guys were just tired and in much desperate need to rest. Sammy was the first to fall asleep; he got right under the covers of the bed he was sharing with his brother as soon as they entered the room.

Dean was on John's bed reading the local newspaper, looking for hints on they case they had been following. Meanwhile, John was just sitting at the coffee table, brooding, thinking how to start this conversation with his son; when he finally decided this couldn't wait, he called his eldest.

"Dean, would you get here a moment…" He said softly, almost whispering, in an attempt not to disturb Sammy from his sleep. His son was startled at first, since he was so concentrated reading thoroughly the paper, but got up just as he saw John made a gesture with his hand to invite him to sit next to him.

"Dad I know what it looks like…" Dean started to lift his arms trying to look as innocent as he could "…but I swear it was all Sam's idea to get your weapons out, and I really didn't mean to scratch that knife, but it just fell and…"

"What the hell are you talking about Dean?" John was puzzled, he had no idea what his son was talking about, but he'll surely find out later. He decided there were more important things right now than a stupid scratch. "Now son, I wanted to talk to you…" he began, not really wanting to approach his point, but knowing he had to.

"Yes…?" Dean's cocky response was music to his ears; he was still his boy, no matter what. "Well, we've had this discussion many times in the past, but now I think you are ready to go on a case on your own…" He said, trying hard not to look at his son's face which he guessed was overly excited.

"You serious? Are you shit… err…kidding me, Sir?" John had to laugh at how nervous his son seemed and the pale look on his face when he almost slipped a curse word. John didn't like those; he made it perfectly clear to both his sons that kind of language was out of the question, but he still smiled at Dean's surprise.

"Of course I am son, and well, this is a small hunt in Minnesota, which is not really that far away and I think you can handle it…" John tried to sound as calm as possible but he was just terrified that something would happen to his son. _You have to let them grow_. He heard a voice inside of him '_right, let them grow, I can do that'_, he thought.

"Do you think you can handle it, Dean?" It was now John's time to be amazed. "Yessir of course… I've waited this for years, dude" Dean was too excited to notice he just said 'dude' but realized about it as soon as he saw John's expression "…I mean Sir".

**_ooo00000ooo _**

Next day was all about getting Dean ready and settled to go on a hunt that will probably take him no more than a couple of days, which was enough time to make Sam think he was going to miss his brother and to worry about him a lot more than his father seemed to do.

**_ooo00000ooo _**

Dean arrived to Minnesota without much trouble and started to find out as much as he could about the thing that was hunting the place. He saw a town coffee shop near the woods where the ghost was appearing and decided to stop and ask around about it.

He found out that according to a guy that went into the forest one night with his friends, there was a women dressed in a black gown that appeared in front of anyone crossing that area, asking if they could help her, and as soon as they started to talk to her she would change her face into a demonic one and kill them. That guy escaped by mere luck and was so frightened, he wouldn't go near the woods ever again since he was still too shocked by the fact that his other two friends did die.

Dean was excited about all this; he didn't think it would be much of a problem to hunt what sounded like a regular vengeful spirit. _This couldn't be more perfect._ He thought. But when he got into the Impala and threw one can of soda he had been drinking to the backseat he heard something. _Oh my._ He stopped the car slowly and turned back to check what was there, he saw a cover and took it, and there it was. _Sammy_.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean was practically yelling; partly form the surprise to find his little brother hiding in the backseat and partly because, even though he would never admit it, it freaked him out that somehow he would fail his father on this.

"Well, I was covering up so you wouldn't see me…" Sammy's response was as innocent as expected and with those puppy-dog eyes he had, no one could be mad at him for long.

"You have been freaking riding with me all this time… you little…" But apparently Dean did manage to develop some kind of antidote to those eyes, as he was scolding his little brother with all his might. _How could he do this to me… unless…_ "You are Sammy aren't you?" His face was pale and with a serious look. '_In this job you can be easily fooled by sight_' Dean thought.

" Of course I am Sam you jerk, and it's Sam not Sammy" The youngest Winchester couldn't definitively sound more like himself if he had tried, but Dean had to make sure, "_Christo_" he whispered just loud enough for a demon to hear.

"What did you just say?" Sammy was startled; could his big brother be this dumb? Dean was glad it was his little brother and not some nasty demon trying to look like him "Well I had to make sure you know… and don't call me jerk you bitch" He said laughing at his little bro.

"And what exactly have you been doing back there squirt? Are you hungry or thirsty?" Dean then got all serious again as he thought his little brother must have been in the backseat for almost an entire day and wondered if he had eaten or drunk something, if he was even alright. "Not really…" answered Sammy with a wiry smile "I ate some crackers that I brought from home while you stopped at that cafeteria and with all the junk you have back here I could have lasted at least a month!" He said smiling and just propelling himself to the front seat to sit just next to Dean.

"What were you thinking going all terrorist on me?" He said looking at his young brother right in the eyes. "Well, I was worried about you, you know, I thought I could help" Sam's response made it even harder for Dean to stay as stoic as he planned to, but he tried his best "And what did Dad say about all this?" Sammy's face got really pale and he ducked his head, finding his shoes quite interesting "You didn't tell Dad?!" Now Dean was having a heart attack, he wanted to kill Sam and tell his Dad he had confused him with the spirit he was hunting. He wondered if that would work.

"He couldn't know I was coming, he wouldn't have let me!" Sam defended himself, knowing he had a weak argument but still acting as hard headed as a Winchester should. "Damn right he wouldn't! You can't just come here with me without telling him!" Dean had his head in his palms and his elbows were supported in the steering wheel of the Impala. He was really amazed at just how stupid his brother could be sometimes.

"If Dad were worried he would have called you to your cell already, and obviously he hasn't" _Man that kid is smart_, Dean thought. "Well the thing is that I forgot my cell phone somewhere so I don't really have it with me…" He was embarrassed, he had violated one of John's cardinal rules; always bring your cell phone with you and have it on at all times.

"So you mean he is probably worried sick over not finding me and not being able to reach you either…?" Sam finally seem to get how deep they where in, John would surely have a word with both boys when he found them, to say the least.

"Yeah, so let's get this ghost killed so we can find a public phone and call Dad, he will be so happy that I did well in my assignment that he will probably just kill _you_" Dean just couldn't hide his smart-assed comments anymore. "Ha-ha, very funny" Sam wondered why he came in the first place, his brother was just annoying, if he died during this hunt it would only mean less stupidness around the house.

"So what have you found out about this spirit?" Sam inquired turning his head to Dean who seemed distracted while looking at a hot chick who just happened to be walking by. "Ummm… A guy told me that in the forest there is a woman dressed in black who asks people for help and then kills them…" He said as he tried to regain his attention.

"Well back home before you left, I did a little research and found out there was a woman in this town that lived around the woods in the mid 1800's. Apparently her husband was crazy so he tied her to a tree and left her there to die. It said that she spent days shouting for help but no one ever came, and when she was found she was already dead" Sammy said as he got out a small wrinkled piece of paper he had in his pocket.

"Well, you certainly made this a lot easier; did your toy say where she was buried?" Dean had a huge smile in his face, suddenly having his brother following him didn't sound too bad. "I've told you it isn't a toy, it's a laptop, and Dad got it for me for research so yeah, it did say what happened to her, the interesting thing is that she was cremated" Sam turned to Dean with incredulous eyes, this would be a little more complicated than what he thought.

"Unless…" Sammy began, he had this look on his face that made him look older and wiser, and Dean hated that look since it made him feel like he was losing his baby brother. "Unless what Samantha?" He just couldn't hold back the insult, he needed some cheering up.

"Well I have been thinking that if she was cremated then the only thing that she could still be attached to is that old tree in which she was left, don't you think?" _Who are you and what did you do to that little kid who I used to read stories at night and clean up after making a mess at dinner?_. Dean frowned, Sammy was growing up, and damn he was smart, he wondered if that would become a problem someday.

"Dean…? Earth to Dean…" Sam leaned down to look at his brother, who seemed to be too absorbed in his own thoughts to pay any attention to him. _Wonderful, he must be thinking about some girl and imagining her without clothes._ "Dean!" He screamed, which made his brother flinch and then he nodded as he said, "Yep, we should definitively go and check out that tree…" Sam wondered what he must have been thinking about, but just smiled softly and let it go.

**_ooo00000ooo _**

When they finally arrived to their destiny, they parked the Impala and got some weapons out of the trunk along with some salt, gas and a few matches. They went into the woods and just when Dean was thinking that they had gone too far inside, Sam pointed at a tree which seemed far different from the others and wasn't surrounded by anything but dirt. _That was it_. He resolved to only salt it and burn it but just as he was drawing his plan of action in his mind, he was surprised when he heard Sam scream. _Damn kid, I just lose sight of you for one second and you manage to get yourself killed_.

He followed the sounds and saw the ghost choking Sammy. Dean didn't even hesitate and shot the spirit which made it disappear, but to Dean's dismay it appeared just behind him as if trying to reach for him, Dean shot it again, and yelled at Sam "Sammy, go to the tree the things are there…" and he ran away to a different direction making the spirit follow him. "But Dean…" Sam was scared he never thought his reckless idea would land him there, "Just do it Sam…" He heard his brother scream distantly. '_C'mon Sammy you have to do it'_ he said to himself.

The youngest Winchester ran as fast as he could to the tree and found all the things he needed just as Dean had said. He started to salt the tree, splash the gas and just as he was about to light the match, he felt something grabbing his hand. It was Dean, who took the match and lighted it himself, with the ghost just on his heels. "Couldn't let you get all the fun… and besides this is _my hunt_" Dean said with a smile on his face, happy that the spirit was now defeated, and he and his brother were both alive.

**_ooo00000ooo _**

"That was great Dean!" Sammy was so happy he forgot all about the nervousness before, he was telling Dean what a good team they made just as they were walking back to the car. "Yep Sammy… I know" Dean was also happy, but wouldn't let it show because he couldn't afford to look that excited about such a thing, he had dignity. "And Dean… I was thinking that maybe we shouldn't tell Dad where we are until we arrive, you know, that way he won't have time to plan our murders" Sammy had a look on his face that would kill anyone, he really didn't like being in trouble, not that anyone would, with a father like John. "Well maybe…" Dean was actually considering it himself since he wasn't looking forward to explaining his Dad about the lost phone. They kept on walking and talking whether or not to tell John when they finally arrived to the spot where they had parked. Both of them were startled.

"Where is it?!" Dean was shocked; he couldn't believe his bad luck. _How can a car as big as the Impala get lost, for Christ's sake._ "I don't know" said Sam as he looked around preoccupied, his brother loved that car with all his soul and he must be pretty upset it was gone.

"Dean…?" Sammy spoke softly seeming a bit disturbed "What!" yelled Dean, desperately trying to remain calm. "I think we should change plans and call Dad" His brother said innocently. "Yeah, when he finds out I lost the Impala he would have me roasted!" The older Winchester was really upset, like he wasn't in enough trouble already over a stupid phone and allowing Sammy to hunt with him, now he had lost the car! _Fuck, just fuck._

"Hey!" a voice said. Dean and Sam suddenly turned to see where it came from. "Who is there?" said Dean, not really wanting to find out, since he had enough in his hands already to have something added to the plate. "It's _me_" the voice said as the boys looked with open mouths at who it was. _Dad_. "You guys seem a little surprised to see me. Didn't expect to find me here, did you?" said John none too gentle, and obviously upset.

"Well…" Dean looked sheepish and didn't quite meet his father's eyes. "Save it Dean, we'll talk at home" John cut him, knowing this was a discussion for later and then walked towards his boys, "I saw what happened in there" he said pointing to the woods "It was really impressive to see you working so good as a team". He needed to tell them he was proud of how they managed the situation, they sure as hell could have done a great deal of things differently, but all in all it was good. "You think?" said Sammy as he looked up to his father which made John smile, "Of course son, you did really well" John hugged them both really tight, glad that it all worked out at the end.

"So that means we are not in trouble?" Dean asked hopefully as he got away from his father's arms. "Oh, definitively not, you are both in huge trouble, but we'll discuss that later" John was amused by his son's excellent timing for hopeful assumptions. "I'm sorry I left without telling you" Sammy did look embarrassed and seemed to mean it. "I know buddy, we'll talk about it back at the hotel" his father said hugging him once more. "And you and I are going to talk about the importance of cell phones Dean" John said pointing at his oldest, "Yessir" said Dean, who looked really upset and was now starring at his shoes.

"What's wrong, Dean? I mean is not like it is the worst thing ever" John approached him and lifted his chin with his hand "That's not it Dad" Dean looked like he was about to cry "What are you talking about?" said John with a suspicious look, Dean ducked his head once more, and was silent for a long while.

"Tell me, son" John inquired, it wasn't like an order, but it didn't leave any room for disobedience. "Well… is just that… we… err… I… kinda… maybe…" Dean was just babbling nonsense and John was not quite patient for it, "Just say it Dean" he said frowning and crossing his arms over his chest. "The Impala is gone" said his oldest as he backed down a little, expecting a major reaction from his father.

"Oh I know about that, I took it back to the hotel so we could all drive back in my truck" John said casually, and that just upset Dean even more "WHAT! You stole the Impala and knew all along that I was just freaking dying 'cause I thought I lost it! Why the fuck would you do that?!" Dean stormed out, he was very annoyed and John knew he had to stop that right now.

"First of all, I didn't steal the Impala, since I am the one who bought it and it is still under my name even though I told you you could use it for hunting, and second, I would strongly suggest you to watch that mouth of yours because I know you are upset but I won't tolerate that kind of language, I only took the Impala to teach you a lesson" John said in a calm tone, not even yelling, he knew his son would understand and back down once and for all.

"A lesson? What lesson?" Dean controlled his temper, he knew he shouldn't have said those things and he was in enough trouble to add more to the tally, so he decided to ask calmly.

"Did you know I would be worried sick about your brother when you found him in the backseat?" John asked his oldest son, pinning him with a look. "Well, I believed you would be a little preoccupied…" Dean was ashamed of that so he tried the evasive.

"And why didn't you call me?" John inquired as he saw his son squirm, he had gotten to the point "Well, I didn't want you to be all angry at me for not having my cell phone and I decided it could wait…" Dean said honestly, he wasn't very proud of his decision but somehow he felt his father already knew that.

"So, now you get how I felt?" John crossed his arms; his kid was smart, he just lacked common sense sometimes. "Yessir, I'm sorry" Dean said approaching his father who opened his arms and hugged him. "I know, I know" John said kindly, thinking how hard it was to be a parent.

"Ok, now that that's settled we should probably head back to the hotel, you've had a pretty hard day and you guys could use some rest, tomorrow we'll discuss all of these events, ok?" John said as he patted Dean in the back and guided both him and Sam to his truck.

Once they were riding John's truck Sammy said smiling "We did really great in the hunt didn't we, Dad?" John had to laugh at his son's insistence of talking about how good they had done, "I was awesome in my first solo hunt right, Dad?" Dean had to put his own two cents in the conversation, "It wasn't a _solo_ hunt! I was with you" Sammy retorted, smiling lightly, "Yeah, but no one invited you!" Dean said back, he wondered now if that took points off for him, "Am I going hunting solo again, Dad?" Dean asked his father with a gaze that reflected obvious preoccupation. John didn't answer.

"Daaad?" Dean asked again, this time sounding like a spoiled six year-old, "We'll see Dean, but I think you did work great with your brother, you make an amazing team" John told both his sons, he really think they could be great together. "Yeah!" said Sam enthusiastically, "I guess…" said Dean, trying to hide that he did enjoy working along with his brother, it just felt right.

John nodded and smiled back at them, thinking that he had raised a good couple of soldiers and that no matter what happened in the future he and the world were certainly going to be alright, just knowing that these two were going to be together, looking out for each other and for everyone else.

** F I N**

* * *

_Thank you for taking the time to read it and now that you have, may I convince you to take an extra minute and tell me what you think?_

**(ReViEw!)**

_lullaby.28 :)  
_

* * *


End file.
